


Dangerous Girls

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Multi, Sibling Love, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Kono Kalakaua afronta su nueva y oscura vida. Lori no hace menos. Por medio Steve y Danny siguen creando una relación sólida y fuerte.





	1. Cupcakes y café

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Hawai 5.0 no me pertenecen. Esto es solo por diversión.

CAPÍTULO 1

CUPCAKES Y CAFÉ

Delicados, dulces, deliciosos.

En contraste con las personas que daban cuenta de aquellos cupcakes mágicos. Dos mujeres que se habían reencontrado tras lo que parecía demasiado tiempo sin verse. 9 años de distancia entre ellas. Borrados con un sorbo de aquel café fuerte, aromático.

La mano de la rubia retiró una miga de aquel postre de zanahoria de la comisura de los labios de la otra. Ella sonrió suavemente. Finalmente la miró.

\- La agente especial Spade te quiere en el equipo.

\- ¿Tu la hablaste de mi?

\- Supe que estás sin trabajo. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

\- Fui herida.

\- Y fue grave.

\- 9 meses en coma, podría decirse que sí. Y tengo un hijo.

\- Y yo uno en camino. - sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

\- Vaya...

\- Sí, eso mismo digo yo... vaya. - la volvió a sonreír. - Pidieron nuestras referencias cuando surgió la posibilidad de crear una unidad especial para este asunto.

\- Tráfico y explotación infantil. - se quedó en silencio un momento. - ¿Te viste involucrada en todo esto con el 5.0? - la morena asintió. - ¿Y no lo pudiste dejar pasar?

\- No podía quitarme su mirada de la cabeza. - suspiró. - Nadie iba a hacer nada contra una hidra que parece no poder ser derrotada.

\- Steve te enseñó a luchar contra imposibles. - ahora las dos sonrieron ampliamente.

\- ¿Y, repito, te unes a este imposible?

\- Por qué no... - le tendió la mano. Kono Kalakaua se la cogió estrechándola con fuerza.

\- ¿Preparada para cortar alguna que otra cabeza del monstruo?

\- Las que sea necesarias. - Lori volvió a sorber de su café. - Y, oye, ¿dices que han pedido referencias? Espero que desde la isla no dijeran que suelo desobedecer...

\- De hecho, Steve hizo mención de eso... incidió en eso.

\- Será mamón.

\- También les dijo que precisamente tu capacidad para saltarte los procedimientos te hacían un valor imprescindible para el grupo.

\- Y, oye... otra cosa... cambiando de tema.

\- Dime...

\- ¡¡¿En serio están prometidos?!! - Kono estalló en risas mientras asentía feliz de poder hablar de algo bonito después de mucho tiempo.

\- Prometidos y, reconociendo, por fin, tras años de ser unos obtusos, que se aman profundamente.

\- ¿Y será McGarrett-Williams o Williams-McGarrett? - la hawaiana se encogió de hombros.

\- Sería mejor que acuñaran un nuevo apellido, McDanno... - las dos volvieron a reír.

* * *

Los tiempos venideros serían oscuros. Ya lo había sido en el último año.

No cabía duda.

Pero afrontarlos con una amiga al lado quizá sirviera para hacer más llevadero y liviano el camino.

Kono suspiró al ver como ella se alejaba en su coche tras acabar la cita.

Acabó su taza de té de canela con una agradable sensación de calor. Sabía que no solo la bebida era responsable.

Recuperar a Lori, que volviera a su vida, comenzaba a iluminar sus pasos.

Unos pasos que aún no tenía muy claro cómo había dejado que se vieran sumidos en la más absoluta penumbra.


	2. Alerta AMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secuestro doloroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawai 5.0 sigue sin pertenecerme

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**ALERTA AMBER**

La foto de la niña morena de 13 años aparecía en primer plano en el tablón de la oficina. Lori no podía dejar de mirarla mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano intentando ocultar el rictus de pesar que se había apoderado de su rostro.

Su compañera, a su lado, apretó los puños.

Sophie Evans, hija de Theodor "Ted" Evans y Bridget Evans, cuyo apellido de soltera era Williams. La hermana pequeña de Danny.

Sophie, su sobrina, un nombre más en la larga lista de niñas y niños que habían estado siendo secuestrados en el estado de New Jersey.

Kono desvió la mirada hacia el despacho de la líder de aquella unidad especial, Samantha Spade, antigua agente del FBI de la unidad de personas desaparecidas. Hablaba con aquellos padres desolados apoyada por la que fuera su también compañera en aquel grupo, Elena Delgado.

Los ojos azules de Bridge se posaron en los suyos reconociéndola.

Se levantó, salió con pasos indecisos al pasillo. La hawaiana se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Agente Kalakaua? - se oyó así misma tragar saliva. Asintió. - Encuéntrala... por favor, Kono, devuelvemé a mi niña. Por favor... - sentirla aferrarse desesperada y estrecharla contra sí. Para tan solo poder murmurar que haría todo lo que fuera humanamente posible.

Una promesa que sonó tan débil, tan vana.

Tan dolorosa.

* * *

La llamada a las 2 de la madrugada interrumpió el sueño del antiguo policía del continente. Entre gruñidos cogió el móvil oyendo murmurar quejas a su compañero de cama sobre que ya podía ser importante lo que le fueran a decir.

Frunció el ceño al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

\- ¿Kono... - murmuró sintiendo la boca pastosa. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su pareja que al igual que él se había incorporado al oír como la nombraba. - ¿Perdón... Espera, espera... - conectó el altavoz. - Steve te está escuchando también.

\- Danny, tu sobrina, lleva 48 horas desaparecida.

\- ¿Sophie? ¿Mi Sophie... - la voz del policía sonaba aturdida. - ¿Por qué nadie...

\- No llamaron a la unidad en la que trabajo hasta esta mañana y he sabido que era ella hace apenas una hora. Bridget me pidió que fuera yo quien te lo contase. - guardó silencio un momento antes de seguir. - Ha habido una serie de desapariciones de adolescentes de entre 10 y 16 años en Newark y otras ciudades de Jersey. Saltó la alarma cuando se creyó ver a una de las chicas que se buscaba en un vídeo casero...

\- ¿Vídeo casero... - Danny frunció el ceño comenzando a sentirse terriblemente asustado.

\- Alguien en la red oscura nos hizo llegar las imágenes. - un suspiro después añadió sin casi apenas voz. - no quieras saber qué vimos.

\- ¿Y porqué pensáis que Sophie está en las mismas manos que quien sea que se está llevando a esos otros niños?

\- Porque se han encontrado el mismo tipo de mensajes en sus redes sociales que los que, por ejemplo, vimos en el caso que tuvimos en el 5.0 con Moani.

\- Sophie no tiene acceso a las redes sociales. Tiene 13 años, Kono. Mi hermana y Ted no permitirían...

\- Danny, perdona, tu sobrina sabe crearse, como cualquier adolescente de hoy en día, un perfil falso. Y según palabras textuales de Bridget y tu cuñado, quizá no le hayan estado prestando la atención necesaria debido a sus graves problemas de pareja.

El rubio inspector se había sentado en el borde la cama, una de sus manos se aferraba a la colcha formando un nudo con ella mientras con la otra sujetaba el teléfono. Notaba la presencia silenciosa de su novio a su lado. Que le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo contra él.

\- Kono... - habló el líder de la unidad de élite de Hawai. - Cogeremos el primer vuelo que salga hacia Jersey. ¿Estáis trabajando ya sobre el terreno?

\- Por supuesto, Steve. Tu ayuda es bienvenida... Danny, la tuya también pero quizá sea mejor que permanezcas al lado de tu familia. Tu hermana, tus padres, están rotos de dolor... Les vendrá bien tenerte aquí. Stella dice que prefiere que seas tu quien se lo cuente a Eriq por si quiere venir también. - oyeron un nuevo suspiro. - Le he prometido a Birdget que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por encontrarla y sacarla de ese infierno, Danny. Te lo prometo a ti también, Lori y yo te lo prometemos. Es tu sobrina, eso la hace ohana... Nadie daña a mi FAMILIA mientras viva para evitarlo.

\- Gracias, niña. - se oyó murmurar al rubio.

\- Mandarle a Lori la hora de llegada del vuelo. Os estará esperando cuando aterricéis.

\- Está bien. - asintió Steve.

\- Voy a arreglar el papeleo para que podáis uniros a la unidad mientras dure vuestra estancia aquí y tengáis plena jurisdicción para trabajar como nosotros.

\- Gracias de nuevo. - un silencio en la línea.

\- Kono... - murmuró el segundo al mano del 5.0.

\- Dime, Danny...

\- Yo... - no encontraba las palabras y el nudo en la garganta casi le impedía hablar.

\- Cuidaré de tu familia hasta que llegues. Danny... no lo olvides nunca, yo te prometo que haré lo imposible por encontrarla y conseguir que vuelva... pero tú prométeme que no lo olvidarás nunca...

\- ¿El qué...

\- Que os quiero... que te quiero. Pase lo que pase... te quiero, hermanito.

Steve estrechó con más fuerza a su pareja contra él.

Se despidió de su compañera recordándola que ellos también la querían y la extrañaban.

Y durante lo que pareció una eternidad, el silencio solo fue roto por el llanto angustiado de un hombre roto de dolor.

* * *

Horas después un vuelo comercial despegaba a las 15:20 del aeropuerto internacional de Honolulú, sin escalas hacia New York.

Nueve horas y media después, el frío golpeó el rostro de los pasajeros. Agotados, entumecidos...

Pero determinados a devolver a Sophie Evans, sobrina de los dos líderes del 5.0, Danny Williams y su prometido Steve McGarrett con su familia.

La familia que nunca debió permitir que se la quitasen.


End file.
